


James Gives Sirius a Walk

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are bored so James gives Sirius a walk. What sort of mishaps would happen along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Gives Sirius a Walk

"Hey Padfoot, what do you say to a walk?" James said, lounging around on the couch. He was so bored, and there was nothing to do.

"We have gone for a walk for everyday for the past week, James. Isn't there something more exciting to do?"

"No." James sadly admitted. And Sirius was right about going on a walk being just as boring. Still, there was nothing to do. There had to be a way of making this more exciting. Wait a minute, there was; why hadn't he thought about this before; it was brilliant.

James sat up quickly, "I've got an idea!" Sirius looked at James questionably. "We are going for a walk" Sirius looked like he was going to interrupt, but James continued, "but this time, you will be transformed which would make it different than before." James grinned.

Sirius caught on, grinning. "Brilliant. Let's go." Sirius transformed right there and then. "This was going to be fun," Sirius thought.

After James got the leash and collar, which he got for Sirius as a joke last Christmas, they were off. Right away, Padfoot started to pull James along so hard that James felt like Sirius was going to pull his arm off. But James was enjoying this; if only that was all Sirius did.

It all started with this pretty girl walking her dog. James stopped to say hello. Sirius decided to say hello to the dog by sniffing her butt. James just looked at him in disgusted. "Really Padfoot, really. Did you really need to do that? I'm not kissing you later. Not at all."

After saying good-bye and convincing Sirius to move on, they started to pass more people. And at every one of them, Sirius decided to jump on them nearly knocking them down. "Come on, Padfoot, come on. Stop it! You're going to hurt someone," which of course ended up happening. James felt like he was going in slow motion when it happened. They were walking along, more like Sirius was pulling James along, when they passed an old women carrying groceries. James saw it before it happened, "PADFOOT, NO" he yelled as Sirius jumped to greet the women, knocking her down along with her groceries. James felt so embarrassed and so bad. Glaring at Sirius, James apologized over and over again, helping her pick up her groceries, and offering to help her home.

"You need to learn to control you dog, young man!" the women scolded.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to; we're going home now. I'm so sorry"

The women huffed as she walked away, glaring at Sirius as she walked by. James glared at Sirius. "You're going to be in so much trouble when we get home."

Sirius appeared to be behaving now. And was being a good dog. He didn't jump on any of the people they walked by now. James felt like they were going to make it home without anymore incidents.

Unfortunately for James, he was wrong. They were almost back to the house when Sirius saw a cat. A CAT! And Sirius decided that it was a great idea to chase it. TO CHASE IT! Dragging poor James along as he ran; dragging James thought the dirt and mud and leaves and grass and EVERYTHING. When James was finally able to stop him, he was covered in dirt and his clothes were ruined. His mother was going to kill him. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! LOOK AT ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO RUN AFTER THAT STUPID CAT? A CAT, SIRIUS, A CAT! AND WE WERE ALMOST HOME! WE WERE ALMOST HOME! YOU ARE NOT EVEN A REAL DOG!" James was so done and just wanted to go home. "We are going now and you better not do anything."

There were no more incidents along to way home. Sirius wasn't even pulling James' arm out of his socket anymore. "Why did I ever think that this walk was a good idea?" Finally, they made it home.

After going in, James immediately went upstairs to shower. While in the shower, James thought about the walk. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Oh, Sirius did act like a completely dog and caused a lot of trouble. But it wasn't as bad. The old lady didn't get hurt; she was still able to walk and everything. And he was injured; just his clothes which could be washed. So that wasn't so bad. And it was fun and kind of funny that Sirius did act like a real dog. It sure made the whole day a lot more interesting. Maybe he did overreact. He at least owed Sirius apology.

After getting dressed in fresh clothes, James went down to find Sirius. It wasn't that hard. He was on the couch in the living room. "Padfoot."

Sirius jumped and, seeing James, immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Prongs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I just thought it was funny. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. It's ok. I'm sorry for overreacting a bit. And I thought about it now and see why you thought this would be funny. It actually was pretty funny. You being a dog and all and actually acting like one."

"Oh, you're one to talk. You should have seen your face. It was hilarious," Sirius smirked. "Wished I gotten a picture of it."

"No, you don't. Though, pictures of you acting like a real dog would be funny," James said thoughtfully. "Especially, one's were you were sniffing that dog's butt" James grinned

Sirius' face twisted in disgust. "Don't remind me. That is one thing I would take back."

"You still did it," James pointed out. "And you better wash your mouth."

"Alright, Prongs." Sirius grinned as he went to the bathroom to wash his mouth and face.

James leaned into the couch. Today was a great day. There were some mishaps but, overall, it was good. James was glad to have suggested that walk, but he was never going to walk Sirius again. Maybe he can convince Moony or Wormtail to walk Padfoot. Yes, he would next time he saw them.


End file.
